Rate the Game - KCF + Ed edition
Rate the Game was previously done by a slew of users, but Ed Bellis rebooted the topic series. After so many topics, he lost interest and asked KCF0107 to take over, and KCF has run it ever since (Crash Team Racing being his first topic). Rules - Rating scale is 0.1 - 10, using 5 as an average, and you may use no more than one decimal place or I will round down. - Unless a specific version is stated or omitted, rate the best version that you have played for games that were released on multiple platforms or have multiple editions. - Only vote if you have played it enough to rate it (varies by game and use your discretion) - Retro-rating is allowed and encouraged. Rankings # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (9.725 / 48 votes) # The Longest Journey (9.600 / 5 votes) # Heroes of Might and Magic III (9.592 / 14 votes) # Xenoblade Chronicles (9.536 / 33 votes) # Rayman Origins (9.480 / 26 votes) # Resident Evil 4 (9.419 / 68 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (9.380 / 35 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (9.339 / 53 votes) # Silent Hill 2 (9.251 / 35 votes) # The Unfinished Swan (9.250 / 4 votes) # System Shock 2 (9.230 / 10 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics (9.222 / 50 votes) # F-Zero GX (9.197 / 48 votes) # TimeSplitters 2 (9.193 / 29 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Melee (9.168 / 80 votes) # StarCraft (9.162 / 51 votes) # Okami (9.156 / 46 votes) # Uncharted 2: Among Thieves (9.154 / 59 votes) # Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (9.150 / 46 votes) # Red Dead Redemption (9.148 / 31 votes) # Portal 2 (9.141 / 41 votes) # Fire Emblem (GBA) (9.138 / 44 votes) # Planescape: Torment (9.136 / 19 votes) # Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War / Squadron Leader (9.133 / 9 votes) # Super Metroid (9.131 / 69 votes) # Assassin’s Creed II (9.130 / 39 votes) # Project Gotham Racing 2 (9.125 / 4 votes) # Mass Effect 2 (9.117 / 40 votes) # Uncharted 3: Drake’s Deception (9.100 / 27 votes) # Mega Man X (9.082 / 69 votes) # Mother 3 (9.078 / 37 votes) # Super Mario World (9.072 / 54 votes) # Deus Ex: Human Revolution (9.072 / 25 votes) # Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening (9.072 / 22 votes) # Demon's Souls (9.066 / 15 votes) # Civilization IV (9.057 / 35 votes) # Super Mario Galaxy (9.050 / 50 votes) # Dark Souls (9.025 / 32 votes) # Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (9.022 / 35 votes) # Paper Mario (9.011 / 52 votes) # Final Fantasy VI (9.010 / 48 votes) # Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (8.996 / 28 votes) # Metal Gear Solid (8.995 / 62 votes) # Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec (8.980 / 10 votes) # Chrono Trigger (8.959 / 59 votes) # Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (8.954 / 11 votes) # Valkyria Chronicles (8.953 / 26 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (8.947 / 42 votes) # Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction (8.940 / 5 votes) # Crash Team Racing (8.939/ 41 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Majora’s Mask (8.936 / 58 votes) # Pikmin 2 (8.931 / 22 votes) # Batman: Arkham Asylum (8.930 / 65 votes) # Half-Life 2 (8.920 / 45 votes) # Perfect Dark (8.917 / 41 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (8.916 / 74 votes) # Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective (8.911 / 35 votes) # Rock ‘n Roll Racing (8.900 / 10 votes) # Sonic 3 & Knuckles (8.897 / 40 votes) # Counter-Strike: Source (8.892 / 14 votes) # The Walking Dead: Season One (8.885 / 35 votes) # Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance (8.871 / 32 votes) # Grim Fandango (8.868 / 22 votes) # BioShock (8.862 / 67 votes) # Left 4 Dead 2 (8.840 / 22 votes) # Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride (8.837 / 24 votes) # Pokemon Gold / Silver / Crystal (8.829 / 62 votes) # Kid Icarus: Uprising (8.827 / 36 votes) # Mega Man 9 (8.826 / 26 votes) # Tales of Vesperia (8.814 / 28 votes) # Lufia II: Rise of the Sinistrals (8.800 / 31 votes) # Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (8.800 / 22 votes) # Ikaruga (8.800 / 15 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Link’s Awakening (8.784 / 38 votes) # Burnout Paradise (8.778 / 19 votes) # The Secret of Monkey Island (8.773 / 19 votes) # Hitman: Blood Money (8.770 / 10 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past (8.766 / 45 votes) # Pokemon Red / Blue / Yellow (8.760 / 61 votes) # Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors (8.758 / 39 votes) # MVP Baseball 2005 (8.750 / 16 votes) # Deus Ex (8.747 / 21 votes) # Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (8.725 / 72 votes) # God of War II (8.720 / 30 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 3 (8.706 / 90 votes) # Bastion (8.706 / 33 votes) # Final Fantasy IX (8.704 / 61 votes) # Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (8.687 / 58 votes) # Metroid Prime (8.686 / 79 votes) # Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (8.672 / 47 votes) # WarioWare: Twisted! (8.665 / 20 votes) # Lost Kingdoms (8.663 / 11 votes) # Kirby Super Star / Fun Pak (8.662 / 24 votes) # Mega Man 3 (8.660 / 35 votes) # Batman: Arkham City (8.660 / 25 votes) # Silent Hill (8.652 / 23 votes) # Spyro the Dragon (8.651 / 29 votes) # Snowboard Kids 2 (8.650 / 8 votes) # Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon (8.628 / 21 votes) # Star Fox 64 (8.627 / 48 votes) # Serious Sam: The First Encounter (8.625 / 4 votes) # Portal (8.624 / 110 votes) # Saints Row 2 (8.608 / 23 votes) # Mega Man 2 (8.600 / 81 votes) # Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (8.590 / 30 votes) # Spec Ops: The Line (8.585 / 20 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles IV: Turtles in Time (8.584 / 53 votes) # Golden Sun: The Lost Age (8.583 / 36 votes) # Journey (2012) (8.583 / 18 votes) # NiGHTS Into Dreams (8.583 / 12 votes) # Jet Set/Grind Radio (8.580 / 15 votes) # Contra (8.563 / 22 votes) # Henry Hatsworth in the Puzzling Adventure (8.550 / 6 votes) # NBA 2K12 (8.550 / 4 votes) # Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (8.549 / 51 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie (8.546 / 67 votes) # Saints Row: The Third (8.530 / 30 votes) # Suikoden III (8.516 / 31 votes) # Sly 2: Band of Thieves (8.506 / 15 votes) # Just Cause 2 (8.500 / 26 votes) # Blast Corps (8.500 / 10 votes) # The Darkness (8.500 / 6 votes) # Star Wars: Battlefront II (8.475 / 24 votes) # Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (8.470 / 37 votes) # Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (8.466 / 30 votes) # Galaga (8.456 / 32 votes) # Hotel Dusk: Room 215 (8.453 / 32 votes) # The Binding of Isaac (8.450 / 20 votes) # Team Fortress 2 (8.448 / 41 votes) # Mario Tennis (N64) (8.447 / 36 votes) # Fate/Stay Night (8.444 / 34 votes) # Super Meat Boy (8.443 / 32 votes) # Max Payne (8.420 / 20 votes) # RollerCoaster Tycoon (8.413 / 37 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (8.409 / 31 votes) # Grand Theft Auto III (8.407 / 40 votes) # Advance Wars: Dual Strike (8.400 / 16 votes) # SoulCalibur (8.388 / 18 votes) # Sonic Generations (8.382 / 35 votes) # Beyond Good & Evil (8.380 / 21 votes) # inFAMOUS 2 (8.375 / 20 votes) # Skies of Arcadia (8.370 / 51 votes) # Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (8.362 / 16 votes) # The World Ends With You (8.355 / 63 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess (8.353 / 65 votes) # Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (8.347 / 17 votes) # SoulCalibur II (8.340 / 45 votes) # Mass Effect 3 (8.332 / 43 votes) # Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (8.326 / 34 votes) # NBA Jam (1993) (8.320 / 24 votes) # Metroid Prime 2: Echoes (8.310 / 29 votes) # Lunar: The Silver Star (8.309 / 21 votes) # Viewtiful Joe (8.302 / 43 votes) # Outland (8.300 / 17 votes) # Elite Beat Agents (8.292 / 26 votes) # Shadow Complex (8.291 / 12 votes) # Tales of the Abyss (8.288 / 36 votes) # Tecmo Super Bowl (8.278 / 19 votes) # LittleBigPlanet 2 (8.272 / 11 votes) # Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (8.272 / 11 votes) # Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (8.266 / 33 votes) # Half-Minute Hero (8.262 / 8 votes) # Mortal Kombat (2011) (8.260 / 25 votes) # Biker Mice From Mars (SNES) (8.260 / 5 votes) # Mario Party 3 (8.258 / 29 votes) # Gran Turismo 5 (8.250 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy VII (8.243 / 131 votes) # Castle Crashers (8.243 / 16 votes) # VVVVVV (8.241 / 41 votes) # Shining Force (8.234 / 38 votes) # Twisted Metal: Black (8.227 / 18 votes) # Major League Baseball Featuring Ken Griffey Jr. (8.227 / 11 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons (8.225 / 20 votes) # Resident Evil 2 (8.208 / 36 votes) # Super Smash Bros. (8.201 / 62 votes) # World of Goo (8.200 / 25 votes) # Tekken 3 (8.200 / 19 votes) # NFL Blitz (1997) (8.200 / 16 votes) # Diddy Kong Racing (8.191 / 46 votes) # Jet Force Gemini (8.190 / 21 votes) # Metroid Fusion (8.186 / 58 votes) # Banjo-Tooie (8.183 / 36 votes) # Sid Meier’s Pirates! (2004) (8.183 / 6 votes) # Dead Space (8.180 / 21 votes) # Diablo II (8.174 / 31 votes) # Peggle (8.170 / 17 votes) # Crystalis (8.168 / 19 votes) # Braid (8.164 / 50 votes) # Mega Man Legends (8.156 / 16 votes) # Cave Story (8.152 / 19 votes) # Dark Cloud (8.152 / 19 votes) # Advance Wars (8.145 / 37 votes) # Wario’s Woods (8.144 / 9 votes) # Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Justice for All (8.139 / 38 votes) # Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (8.138 / 63 votes) # Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong’s Double Trouble (8.136 / 19 votes) # Illusion of Gaia (8.134 / 23 votes) # Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (8.124 / 50 votes) # God Hand (8.120 / 24 votes) # Half-Life (8.119 / 42 votes) # Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (8.118 / 54 votes) # Deadly Premonition (8.116 / 6 votes) # Katamari Damacy (8.115 / 52 votes) # Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots (8.108 / 58 votes) # Donkey Kong Country (8.102 / 47 votes) # Plants vs. Zombies (8.102 / 34 votes) # Super Mario Bros. (8.101 / 114 votes) # Blades of Steel (8.100 / 10 votes) # Conker’s Bad Fur Day (8.094 / 19 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (8.073 / 111 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8.068 / 64 votes) # Alan Wake (8.062 / 16 votes) # Left 4 Dead (8.061 / 34 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (8.061 / 34 votes) # Zombies Ate My Neighbors (8.043 / 16 votes) # Harvest Moon 64 (8.023 / 17 votes) # Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards (8.021 / 23 votes) # Borderlands (8.019 / 41 votes) # Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! (8.018 / 58 votes) # Dragon Age: Origins (8.011 / 51 votes) # Mario Kart 64 (8.007 / 42 votes) # Pikmin (8.006 / 33 votes) # Mass Effect (8.000 / 48 votes) # WarioWare: Touched! (8.000 / 9 votes) # FIFA 10 (7.994 / 17 votes) # River City Ransom (7.992 / 27 votes) # Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus (7.986 / 22 votes) # Wolfenstein 3D (7.985 / 14 votes) # Power Stone 2 (7.983 / 12 votes) # Trauma Center: Under the Knife (7.981 / 16 votes) # Goldeneye 007 (N64) (7.971 / 81 votes) # F-Zero X (7.970 / 20 votes) # Devil May Cry (7.968 / 38 votes) # Medal of Honor: Frontline (7.966 / 9 votes) # Psychonauts (7.965 / 26 votes) # Castlevania (NES) (7.963 / 22 votes) # Monster Hunter Tri / 3 Ultimate (7.961 / 13 votes) # Tom Clancy’s Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory (7.957 / 7 votes) # The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages (7.954 / 22 votes) # Street Fighter II (7.948 / 37 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Butcher Bay (7.933 / 3 votes) # Kirby's Epic Yarn (7.926 / 26 votes) # Super Smash Bros. Brawl (7.922 / 122 votes) # Shadow of the Colossus (7.901 / 82 votes) # Puzzle Quest: Challenge of the Warlords (7.900 / 12 votes) # Killer7 (7.895 / 20 votes) # Need for Speed Underground (7.892 / 14 votes) # Darksiders (7.886 / 15 votes) # Mario Golf (N64) (7.883 / 18 votes) # Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy (7.882 / 28 votes) # Catherine (7.880 / 20 votes) # Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (7.878 / 61 votes) # Parasite Eve (7.875 / 20 votes) # The Legend of Zelda (7.868 / 73 votes) # Professor Layton and the Curious Village (7.867 / 43 votes) # Animal Crossing (7.861 / 36 votes) # God of War (7.835 / 34 votes) # Mario Party 2 (7.815 / 46 votes) # Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald (7.812 / 48 votes) # Street Fighter IV (7.812 / 32 votes) # Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean (7.811 / 18 votes) # Pokemon Puzzle League (7.804 / 23 votes) # Cool Spot (7.800 / 17 votes) # Alpha Protocol (7.800 / 5 votes) # Sonic Adventure 2 (7.792 / 57 votes) # Xenogears (7.787 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (7.782 / 28 votes) # Custom Robo (GC) (7.780 / 10 votes) # Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing (7.772 / 11 votes) # Star Ocean: Second Story / Evolution (7.764 / 17 votes) # Contra III: The Alien Wars (7.763 / 19 votes) # Stacking (7.750 / 8 votes) # GoldenEye 007 (Wii) / Reloaded (7.750 / 4 votes) # Mario vs. Donkey Kong (7.727 / 11 votes) # Tetris (7.718 / 70 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 2 (7.700 / 42 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) (7.697 / 40 votes) # Doom (7.692 / 28 votes) # Bully (7.692 / 27 votes) # Halo 3 (7.690 / 22 votes) # StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (7.680 / 20 votes) # No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (7.678 / 19 votes) # Shadows of the Damned (7.666 / 6 votes) # Fallout 3 (7.661 / 42 votes) # Bayonetta (7.661 / 42 votes) # Star Fox: Assault (7.657 / 21 votes) # Secret of Mana (7.656 / 23 votes) # Beetle Adventure Racing (7.650 / 10 votes) # Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts (7.645 / 11 votes) # Heavy Rain (7.640 / 37 votes) # Far Cry 2 (7.640 / 5 votes) # Bubble Bobble (7.639 / 51 votes) # EarthBound (7.637 / 64 votes) # NFL Street 2 (7.628 / 7 votes) # Recettear: An Item Shop’s Tale (7.626 / 26 votes) # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams (7.625 / 4 votes) # Darkwing Duck (NES) (7.618 / 11 votes) # Opoona (7.600 / 3 votes) # Gauntlet Legends (7.595 / 21 votes) # Plok (7.591 / 12 votes) # Gun (7.588 / 9 votes) # World of Warcraft (7.578 / 60 votes) # Uncharted: Drake's Fortune (7.570 / 50 votes) # Mirror’s Edge (7.570 / 17 votes) # Space Station Silicon Valley (7.566 / 15 votes) # Worms (7.553 / 13 votes) # Ratchet & Clank (7.552 / 19 votes) # Nier (7.545 / 24 votes) # Enslaved: Odyssey to the West (7.536 / 19 votes) # Viewtiful Joe 2 (7.533 / 12 votes) # Halo: Combat Evolved (7.528 / 73 votes) # Vanquish (7.526 / 19 votes) # Eternal Sonata (7.525 / 8 votes) # Mario Kart Wii (7.515 / 38 votes) # Prince of Persia (2008) (7.515 / 13 votes) # Pokemon Trading Card Game (7.510 / 39 votes) # Shadow Hearts (7.510 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons Arcade Game (7.506 / 29 votes) # SimCity (1989) (7.500 / 14 votes) # Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon (7.500 / 6 votes) # Tales of Symphonia (7.479 / 78 votes) # Gears of War (7.478 / 14 votes) # Final Fantasy IV (7.472 / 51 votes) # MadWorld (7.458 / 17 votes) # Marvel vs. Capcom 3 (7.456 / 25 votes) # Ace Attorney Investigations: Miles Edgeworth (7.442 / 35 votes) # Digimon World (7.430 / 10 votes) # The Sims (7.428 / 28 votes) # Dark Cloud 2 / Chronicle (7.426 / 15 votes) # Kingdom Hearts II (7.423 / 47 votes) # Uniracers / Unirally (7.416 / 12 votes) # Ninja Gaiden / Sigma (Xbox/PS3) (7.412 / 8 votes) # Legend of Mana (7.405 / 19 votes) # Kingdom Hearts (7.402 / 67 votes) # Ico (7.400 / 24 votes) # Super Mario Bros. 2 (7.389 / 58 votes) # The Oregon Trail (7.380 / 66 votes) # Umineko (7.368 / 19 votes) # Zelda II: The Adventure of Link (7.351 / 43 votes) # inFAMOUS (7.346 / 39 votes) # Minecraft (7.345 / 24 votes) # Age of Empires III (7.344 / 9 votes) # Sonic CD (7.337 / 24 votes) # 1080 Snowboarding (7.327 / 11 votes) # Super Mario Kart (7.322 / 36 votes) # Aquaria (7.312 / 8 votes) # BioShock 2 (7.310 / 19 votes) # Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire (7.310 / 10 votes) # Diablo (7.300 / 15 votes) # Star Fox / Starwing (7.293 / 16 votes) # Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure (7.285 / 7 votes) # LittleBigPlanet (7.278 / 37 votes) # The Witcher (7.277 / 9 votes) # Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (7.266 / 39 votes) # No More Heroes (7.258 / 34 votes) # Torchlight (7.255 / 18 votes) # The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (7.250 / 2 votes) # Secret of Evermore (7.233 / 15 votes) # Super Paper Mario (7.226 / 30 votes) # Vectorman (7.223 / 17 votes) # Audiosurf (7.222 / 31 votes) # Super Mario Sunshine (7.218 / 38 votes) # To the Moon (7.210 / 10 votes) # Dig Dug (7.208 / 23 votes) # Chrono Cross (7.192 / 64 votes) # Crysis (7.187 / 8 votes) # Resistance: Fall of Man (7.178 / 14 votes) # Turok: Dinosaur Hunter (7.172 / 11 votes) # ToeJam & Earl (7.166 / 21 votes) # X-Men: The Arcade Game (7.153 / 26 votes) # Breath of Fire III (7.150 / 14 votes) # L.A Noire (7.145 / 20 votes) # Brave Fencer Musashi (7.142 / 14 votes) # Kirby Air Ride (7.121 / 38 votes) # Crazy Taxi (7.120 / 25 votes) # Chester (7.120 / 15 votes) # Q*bert (7.105 / 19 votes) # League of Legends (7.093 / 32 votes) # Bomberman 64 (7.090 / 21 votes) # Crash Bandicoot (7.075 / 28 votes) # Halo 2 (7.073 / 46 votes) # Ms. Pac-Man (7.059 / 32 votes) # Pokemon Snap (7.042 / 99 votes) # Dead Rising (7.031 / 16 votes) # Resident Evil 5 (7.026 / 34 votes) # Final Fantasy XIII (7.016 / 36 votes) # Final Fight (7.000 / 18 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops II (7.000 / 11 votes) # Wild Arms 3 (7.000 / 10 votes) # Daikatana (7.000 / 1 vote) # Hexic HD (6.976 / 13 votes) # Luigi’s Mansion (6.950 / 34 votes) # Pilotwings Resort (6.950 / 6 votes) # Fuzion Frenzy (6.936 / 11 votes) # Super Smash TV (6.928 / 14 votes) # Golden Sun (6.921 / 51 votes) # Donkey Kong 64 (6.908 / 34 votes) # Rez (6.900 / 12 votes) # Time Crisis (6.900 / 7 votes) # Dragon Age II (6.875 / 16 votes) # Scott Pilgrim vs. the World: The Game (6.863 / 19 votes) # Resident Evil 6 (6.856 / 16 votes) # Limbo (6.842 / 14 votes) # Lost Odyssey (6.834 / 26 votes) # Final Fantasy VIII (6.825 / 80 votes) # ModNation Racers (6.800 / 10 votes) # Grand Theft Auto IV (6.793 / 31 votes) # Crash Bash (6.792 / 25 votes) # Madden 11 (6.776 / 13 votes) # Assassin's Creed (6.770 / 41 votes) # Final Fantasy XII (6.765 / 46 votes) # The Legend of Dragoon (6.761 / 26 votes) # Sonic Adventure (6.754 / 37 votes) # Pokemon Stadium (6.751 / 33 votes) # Guild Wars (6.750 / 10 votes) # Dante's Inferno (6.750 / 8 votes) # Rage (6.750 / 8 votes) # Earthworm Jim (6.740 / 22 votes) # Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (6.715 / 20 votes) # Flower (6.714 / 21 votes) # Zone of the Enders (6.714 / 14 votes) # Sonic R (6.712 / 16 votes) # XIII (6.709 / 11 votes) # Dr. Mario (6.666 / 21 votes) # Tomb Raider (1996) (6.666 / 15 votes) # Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (6.660 / 28 votes) # Kirby's Dream Land (6.653 / 28 votes) # Donkey Kong (1981) (6.653 / 26 votes) # New Super Mario Bros. (6.639 / 48 votes) # Dissidia: Final Fantasy (6.636 / 19 votes) # Comix Zone (6.634 / 26 votes) # Call of Duty: Black Ops (6.600 / 12 votes) # Shenmue (6.600 / 5 votes) # Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (6.589 / 29 votes) # Balloon Fight (6.588 / 17 votes) # Mortal Kombat II (6.585 / 55 votes) # Indigo Prophecy / Fahrenheit (6.584 / 13 votes) # Pac-Man (6.579 / 81 votes) # PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (6.568 / 19 votes) # Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (6.542 / 33 votes) # Galaxian (6.541 / 12 votes) # Mario Party (6.540 / 30 votes) # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (6.516 / 25 votes) # Centipede (1981) (6.514 / 14 votes) # Golden Axe (6.488 / 18 votes) # Dragon Warrior (6.477 / 22 votes) # Yoshi’s Island DS (6.445 / 22 votes) # Wave Race 64 (6.444 / 18 votes) # Defender (6.433 / 9 votes) # Tales of Legendia (6.414 / 14 votes) # Frogger (6.385 / 28 votes) # Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (6.377 / 18 votes) # Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney (6.372 / 40 votes) # Mario Kart: Super Circuit (6.358 / 31 votes) # Asteroids (6.354 / 24 votes) # Sonic Heroes (6.339 / 38 votes) # Mega Man (6.332 / 46 votes) # Final Fantasy (6.326 / 41 votes) # Fable (6.323 / 30 votes) # Star Fox Adventures (6.308 / 25 votes) # Super Mario Land (6.307 / 42 votes) # Blue Dragon (6.277 / 9 votes) # Space Channel 5 (6.275 / 8 votes) # Final Fantasy XI (6.220 / 10 votes) # F-Zero (6.202 / 35 votes) # Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (6.200 / 25 votes) # Double Dragon (NES) (6.188 / 18 votes) # Manhunt (6.171 / 14 votes) # Duck Hunt (6.147 / 46 votes) # Mario Party Advance (6.125 / 4 votes) # Brutal Legend (6.100 / 14 votes) # Cruis’n USA (6.083 / 18 votes) # Saints Row (6.083 / 12 votes) # Pokemon Colosseum (6.075 / 16 votes) # Bejewled (6.018 / 22 votes) # Costume Quest (6.009 / 11 votes) # Metroid (5.967 / 31 votes) # Luminous Arc (5.966 / 15 votes) # Lego Island (5.954 / 11 votes) # Wii Sports (5.947 / 84 votes) # Space Invaders (5.930 / 36 votes) # Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (5.923 / 13 votes) # Myst (5.922 / 22 votes) # Duke Nukem Forever (5.858 / 17 votes) # Paperboy (5.827 / 36 votes) # Sonic Unleashed (5.778 / 37 votes) # Angry Birds (5.774 / 47 votes) # Battletoads (5.707 / 28 votes) # Rogue Galaxy (5.657 / 21 votes) # NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams (5.600 / 7 votes) # Glover (5.589 / 19 votes) # Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie (5.571 / 7 votes) # Fortune Street (5.571 / 7 votes) # PaRappa the Rapper (5.561 / 13 votes) # Yoshi's Story (5.513 / 36 votes) # Yo! Noid (5.500 / 9 votes) # Quest 64 (5.451 / 31 votes) # Grabbed by the Ghoulies (5.437 / 8 votes) # Kid Icarus (5.418 / 50 votes) # Star Fox Command (5.400 / 14 votes) # Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! (5.357 / 14 votes) # Spore (2008) (5.346 / 15 votes) # Final Fantasy II (5.325 / 31 votes) # Excitebike (5.317 / 28 votes) # Donkey Konga (5.281 / 16 votes) # Enter the Matrix (5.260 / 20 votes) # Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (5.226 / 68 votes) # Scribblenauts (5.194 / 56 votes) # And Yet It Moves (5.100 / 12 votes) # Ghosts'n Goblins (5.090 / 11 votes) # Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (5.041 / 24 votes) # Shadow the Hedgehog (5.027 / 33 votes) # Mission: Impossible (N64/PS) (4.944 / 9 votes) # Zelda: Wand of Gamelon (4.850 / 6 votes) # Pong (4.711 / 43 votes) # Clu Clu Land (4.642 / 7 votes) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (NES) (4.727 / 36 votes) # QWOP (4.543 / 37 votes) # Castlevania (N64) (4.507 / 13 votes) # RuneScape (4.488 / 27 votes) # Ice Climber (4.352 / 25 votes) # Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood (4.292 / 14 votes) # Devil May Cry 2 (4.214 / 27 votes) # Altered Beast (1988) (4.194 / 18 votes) # Red Steel (4.171 / 14 votes) # Sonic and the Black Knight (4.171 / 7 votes) # Top Gun (1987) (4.100 / 10 votes) # Spyro: A Hero's Tail (4.083 / 6 votes) # Metroid: Other M (4.070 / 41 votes) # South Park (4.036 / 19 votes) # Perfect Dark Zero (3.657 / 14 votes) # Dragon’s Lair (original) (3.528 / 7 votes) # Friday the 13th (NES) (3.245 / 11 votes) # Mario is Missing! (3.189 / 19 votes) # The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants (2.900 / 10 votes) # Elf Bowling (2.800 / 15 votes) # Hey You, Pikachu! (2.635 / 20 votes) # Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) (2.312 / 24 votes) # FarmVille (2.135 / 53 votes) # Shaq Fu (2.107 / 27 votes) # Lunar: Dragon Song (2.025 / 8 votes) # Custer’s Revenge (1.400 / 13 votes) # Wii Music (1.327 / 11 votes) # Bible Adventures (1.183 / 6 votes) # Plumbers Don't Wear Ties (1.118 / 37 votes) # Bomberman: Act Zero (1.014 / 7 votes) # The Guy Game (0.900 / 11 votes) # Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing (0.895 / 21 votes) # Superman 64 (0.783 / 31 votes) # E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial (0.657 / 14 votes) # Action 52 (0.592 / 14 votes)